goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shop Till You Drop...Dead!
' Shop Til You Drop... Dead!' was the twenty-fifth book in the [http://goosebumps.wikia.com/wiki/Give_Yourself_Goosebumps Give Yourself Goosebumps] gamebook series. It was preceded by Lost in Stinkeye Swamp and followed by Alone in Snakebite Canyon. It was released in January 1998 and was 133 pages long. In the cover, a hairy purple monster carrying a bunch of shopping bags with the words "Mayfield's Bazaar" on them. The beast was riding down an escalator in a mall with black and white tiles. The tagline was "Midnight monster sale!" Plot Reggie Mayfield tells you that there are monsters in his father's department store. You and you friend, Julie, try to prove that Reggie is lying by going to the department store at midnight and spending an hour there. Unfortunately, it turns out that Reggie has been telling the truth. Your main choice in the book comes from reading a note Reggie left you, which tells you to go to a certain floor; but you can't read his handwriting, and have to decide whether he meant "Floor 1" or "Floor 7". This is the first book in the series to have a largely non-linear storyline. It also uses an item collection system. Although previous Give Yourself Goosebumps books have contained at least one page that use an item check, it is the first time that one has been used as the main theme in the book's storyline. Story A You decide that Reggie wanted you to go to Floor 7, so you and Julie take the elevator there. But when you reach Floor 7, the elevator starts to free-fall, forcing you to jump out; and then the whole building begins to shake. You and Julie think this is an earthquake, and try to escape down the stairs, but your path is blocked by a werewolf guarding the building. From here, your choices will bring you up against vampires, werewolves, gargoyles and/or living mannequins. Story B You think Reggie's note says Floor 1. On reaching Floor 1, you find a duffel bag and another note from Reggie, who instructs you to collect a different item from each floor of the store and then head to the seventh floor for "The Final Showdown." Subsequently, you take part in a scavenger hunt to collect the items; but have to survive the horrors in the store and must also do the hunt in the right order (as you need some items to survive certain floors.) Side Story C From Story A, during the "earthquake", you decide to take the elevator rather than the stairs even though you know the elevator is broken. You climb down an emergency ladder inside the elevator shaft but then see that there is a clockwork monkey there; and follow the monkey to a secret room, where you meet Reggie's aunt Dr. Sheila Mayfield, who is performing horrific experiments with animals. Surviving this storyline takes you to Story B. Bad Endings *An evil Heart-Attack Backpack cuts off your circulation and you die from a heart attack. Before you die, your friend Julie falls under the same spell of the backpack. *The Heart-Attack Backpack starts snacking on your hair, and then the zipper teeth close in around your head. *You and Julie become werewolves and are forced to spend eternity guarding the store. *You are attacked by Sheila's "experiments": half-animal half-toy creatures. *You get trapped in a locker. *Mannequins come alive and attack you and Julie. Julie manages to escape, but it's implied that the mannequins dismember you before help arrives. *When you try to get the baby shoes, you get covered in magical glitter that turns you into cardboard. Julie puts you into water to wash the glitter off, but you turn into mush and disintegrate. *You're put on "trial" by mannequins in the store. They find you Not Guilty, so they reward your innocence - by turning you and Julie into mannequins. *Julie accidentally reads the second half of a spell first, turning you into an ape. *You and Julie are bitten by a vampire, thus becoming vampires yourselves. *Reggie suddenly becomes a hulking beast and tells you that this sort of thing happens to him during the midnight hour. You and Julie decide to use the Heart Attack Backpack against him, but your hands end up getting stuck inside the backpack. Reggie finds you both and chomps you up. *You and Julie decide to trip up Reggie using the laces from a pair of baby shoes. But when Reggie trips on the yarn, he lands on the both of you, ostensibly crushing you to death. *You tickle Beast-Reggie to get him to put Julie down. He enjoys it so much that he makes you and Julie stay and tickle him until he returns to normal. But when you and Julie get back home, your parents ground you for a very long time for staying out so late. *The gargoyles take you and Julie to their world, where humans are used the way gargoyles are in our world. *Forced to stay on the roof with the gargoyles forever, where pigeons keep pooping on you. *You try to squish termites by rolling on them, but the goo hardens into a shell around you and you suffocate. *You are blasted into space when a volcano explodes inside the store. *You and Julie try to abseil out of a window. The vampire guard cuts the cord, and you plummet to your deaths. *Trapped inside an elevator shaft and clinging to the broken cable, but it's a three-storey drop to the ground, and you can't hold on for much longer. *You're trapped inside a room full of perfume bottles that are exploding around you, so you pull the fire alarm for help. The emergency services do not believe your explanation as to why you were in the store. Your parents ground you for a very long time and you can't get rid of the smell of perfume. *An ancient archer uses you as target practice. *Non-ending: Reggie agrees that you won the bet, but challenges you to double or nothing, and tells you to come back same time tomorrow night. Good Endings *You make friends with a toy ape (who comes to life at midnight with everything else) and win the bet with Reggie. Reggie allows you to keep what toy you want, and you choose the ape, who swings you to wherever you want to go every night. *Removing the curse in the department store and get to go on a shopping spree as thanks. *After you pass the gargoyles' test, they fly you safely down to the ground, and promise to take you flying whenever you want. You arrive in time to win your bet with Reggie. *Mannequin security guards banish you from the store and kick you out. You're happy that you survived and Reggie can't make you go back in. Cover Art Gallery Regional Shop_Till_You_Drop...Dead!_-_Russian_Cover_-_Оживший_манекен.jpg|Russian Trivia *Craig White illustrated this book cover and continued to do so throughout the series and its special editions. *Although many Give Yourself Goosebumps books have had at least one "have you got this item?" style choice since the very first book in the series, this is the first time that an item check has been used as a key factor in the game play. On Story B, each room can be visited in any order. But, you may need an item from one of the other rooms to survive, or at least to get a better ending later on. Some of the Special Edition books were essentially less forgiving versions of this format. *On one page Julie suggests that you go to Floor Six for the Volcano Steam, but it is possible for the reader to have already done this due to the way the floors can be visited in any order. * The Living Mannequins appear in Goosebumps: The Game as enemies. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires Category:Gargoyles Category:Mutants Category:Scientists Category:Giants Category:Magic Category:Villains Category:Transformations Category:Animals Category:Living Toys Category:Monsters Category:Substances Category:Books Released In 1998 Category:Books with Video Game Monsters Category:Covers by Craig White